1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data enhancement method and system thereof, in particular, to an ontology enhancement method and system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the approach of the current information era, the amount of the information is rapidly increasing every day. If there are no appropriate methods for managing the information well, the knowledge contained in the information cannot be rapidly utilized by the user. Regardless of specific fields of any kinds, the ontology can be utilized to categorize knowledge concepts of the specific filed.
The ontology is a manner for presenting the knowledge concepts, and is widely used in several specific fields. The ontology concisely presents the knowledge concepts included in the specific field and the relationship among the knowledge concepts. Currently, during the process for establishing the ontology, there are no unified standards and methods. In the process for establishing the ontology, a plurality of experts of the specific fields must join, and with the development of the specific filed knowledge, the content of the ontology should be modified or further enhanced. Thus, it cost exhaustive time and human labor for developing the ontology.